bvh_survival_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea City
Sea City '''is the second most powerful city in the world. It is currently ruled by Benjamin von Holmberg of the BvH Party. The city was the second successful city on the server. It is represented in the World Council by Benjamin von Holmberg. Internal decisions are made by the Sea City Council, which is an authority who works for the Sea City State. History Founding Sea City was founded on the 28th of February 2016 by Benjamin von Holmberg. The founder of Sea City took help of Petrus Christensson when creating the Main Island. Sea City is located south of Anikdotia. At the founding stage, Sea City only consisted of the Main Island. After Sea City's founding, it was represented in the Anikdotia Political System of the time. It was about this time Sea City's first company, Sea City Ocean Transportation was founded. War of Anikdotia and Sea City The War of Anikdotia and Sea City was started by the ruler of Anikdotia, the autocratic mayor of Anikdotia, Petrus Christensson. Benjamin von Holmberg was having a meeting in Anikdotia together with Petrus Christensson when the later suddenly declared war on Sea City. Benjamin then went back to Sea City to prepare defenses. When the Anikdotia forces arrived at the coast of Sea City, they were driven back by the Sea City forces. After Anikdotia's defeat, Benjamin was called back to Anikdotia to discuss a peace treaty. The peace treaty ended up turning into an alliance called "the Velcro Strap" or "Kardborrebandet". The alliance was called the velcro strap to symbolize how tight the two cities now were. Expansion of Sea City The first expansion of Sea City was made by Benjamin von Holmberg while representing BvH Global Industries. The expansion was on an island to the west of the Main Island, the new area came to be known as the Expansion Island. BvH GI's business on the Expansion Island was to build a few farms. These farms consisted of an egg farm, a sugar cane farm, a carrot farm, a pig farm, a pumpkin farm, an emerald farm and a monster farm. But after BvH GI had built their farms, they island was overlooked for a long time to come. Water Temple farm Geography Sea City is situated south of Anikdotia and north of Beepo in a great ocean. Sea City consists of three main parts; the Main Island, the Expansion Island and the Jungle Area. Natural resources Sea City's natural resources were mostly water-based until Sea City created the Jungle Area. Main Island The Main Island is the part of Sea City where most of the government related buildings are located. Expansion Island The Expansion Island is the part of Sea City which houses most of the residents and public services. Jungle Area The Jungle Area is currently under construction. And as such it serves as a place for the gathering of wood. Colonies Sea City has two colonies; Birch Town and The BvH Island. Birch Town is located east of Sea City by a river, while The BvH Island is located north of Sea City in the same ocean as Sea City. Industry The state-owned industries of Sea City are quite limited to the wood industry. Sea City is harvesting enormous amounts of wood in the Jungle Area. The city also has a state-owned farm in the Nether. The BvH Island The majority of Sea City's privately owned industries is located in one of the city's colonies; The BvH Island. The BvH Island's industries are all the property of BvH Global Industries. Politics Government '''Government system: Directorial system (formerly dictatorship) Governing body: Sea City Council Head of state: Sea City Council Leader (formerly Dictator of Sea City) The Sea City State primary assignment is to carry out the will of the Sea City Council which consists of handpicked citizens of Sea City. The members are picked by the Sea City Council Leader. Law and order Police Department The Sea City Police Department is the national law enforcement agency in Sea City. Military The Sea City Military is Sea City's first line of defense against international forces. It also serves as an offensive force against international threats. Court The Sea City Court is where trials of criminals in Sea City is held. It is led by the High Judge of Sea City, but can be led by the Sea City Council Leader if it is a matter of seditious crimes. Culture Media The only known news outlet that is allowed in Sea City is BvH GI News, but they have never even written an article mentioning Sea City. Customs The ruler of Sea City is regarded very highly in Sea City. The military is also known to have a certain status in the city. Foods The traditional foods in Sea City are cod and salmon but as international trading and relationships became more and more common, all kinds of food became available in Sea City. Demographics Education The Sea City State School is the primary school in Sea City. Health Category:Cities Category:Politics in Sea City Category:Politics Category:Version 1